


Because It's All I Can Do

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian does what he can because it's all he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's All I Can Do

Dom gripped the steering wheel of the Charger like it was all that was holding him together. The other cars buzzed behind them, following the punishing speed Dom set.

"Orange really isn't your colour." Brian lounged back in the seat, long legs sprawled out in front of him, but he still somehow looked stiff, expectant. Dom shot a sideways look at him but decided against answering.

"So are we dropping you off anywhere?" Dom asked, as casually as one in prison orange can.

Brian shrugged but Dom could see the same stiffness.

"Not unless you're still pissed at me."

Dom frowned, confused and Brian sighed then continued.

"It won't take them long to figure out that it was me. I'm going to need to get further than Florida this time."

They were silent for a few more monotonous miles, until Dom finally said what had been sitting tensely between them.

"This is the second time now Brian, the second time you've given everything up over me. Last time I thought it was Mia, but I saw you in the courtroom, you were more upset than she was, so why did you do it Brian?" Dom glanced over, knowing Brian could feel his gaze.

"Because it is all that I can do." Brian's eyes were locked on the road.

Dom let the quiet stretch, knowing Brian wouldn't be able to stand the silence.

"Because it's all you'll let me do."

Dom shifted gears, accelerating even faster towards the border.

"How does Brazil sound? I'm sure we can find something for you to do."

Brian smiled.


End file.
